


The Phantom Menace

by a_secret_scribbler



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Breastfeeding, Frottage, Kylo Breastfeeding Hux, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Men with breasts, Nursing, Porn, Suckling, phantom pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_secret_scribbler/pseuds/a_secret_scribbler
Summary: 2. Lactating.Kylo has unexpected symptoms after an ill advised one night stand.Hux has an unexpected reaction to Kylo's symptoms.Phasma loses an item of clothing.





	The Phantom Menace

Kylo woke up face down on a grubby sheet, his mouth as dry as ashes and his arse aching. Reaching around he prodded at his tender hole and found it wet and dripping with an unidentifiable blueish goo, he rubbed his fingers together under his nose and sniffed but there was no discernible scent. Under his belly he could feel a damp sticky patch of his own making. So, he had sex last night, and it looked like his partner in crime had long since vanished. He pushed himself to his knees and stretched, cat like, arse in the air, more blue goo trickled down his arse-crack and slicked his thighs, tingling slightly. Shower then, urgently. Standing, he noticed a stack of Wupiupi on the bedside table and his robes folded neatly on the dresser, he frowned at the assumption that he, leader of the Knights of Ren, was a prostitute, but after counting the coinage he quirked an eyebrow and decided that should he ever give up the terrorising and murdering job, he could earn a good living selling his arse.

Two months later he noticed small changes, a tightening of his robes, a tenderness to his nipples, a slight swelling of the abdomen, he managed to ignore it a further month before, on waking one morning, he noticed the front of his sleep shirt soaking wet. Sitting up he pulled the shirt away from his chest and peered through the neck hole at his nipples, which seemed to be leaking a white fluid. He wiped a bead of liquid with his finger and brought it up to his mouth before tentatively tasting it, it was sweet like the honey he remembered from his childhood. Looking down past his chest he noticed that his belly was developing quite a bulge, a softness that he’d trained away years ago, It was quite disconcerting.

That evening Kylo excused himself early from his duties and made his way to the Med-Bay, he was shown into a sterile room where he disrobed and was scanned, probed and prodded by a Med-Droid, bloods were taken and he was eventually told over the intercom that he should dress and make his way to see the doctor as soon as he was ready. He walked through a door into the office next to the examination room, where an anxious looking man was collating figures on a data pad. Kylo sank down onto the chair next to the desk and fiddled anxiously with his belt until the man seemed to notice him and he forced a stiff smile. 

“Ah…Mr Ren. I’m afraid I need to ask you some questions of a rather delicate nature.”

Kylo nodded and braced himself, “Fire away,”

“Have you recently visited Cato Neimoidia?”

Kylo nodded, “Three months ago.”

“Did you, during this visit, have unprotected sex with any of its indigenous people?”

“Yes. I believe that may have occurred one night when I was a little under the influence of the local moonshine.”

The doctor fiddled with his data pad and brought up a photo of a human looking creature, the main difference being the deep blue colour of his skin and the tentacles around his rather large appendage.  
“Does this look familiar?”

“Kylo shrugged, “Maybe..?”

“When Nemoidians breed, both the male and female are capable of carrying the foetus to full term. However, interspecies breeding can result in the recipient’s body developing the symptoms of a pregnancy but without the offspring, what we would call a phantom pregnancy. I believe that this is the cause of the symptoms you are suffering Mr Ren. To carry a Nemoidian foetus to full term takes four months, I suspect that after this time your body will realise that there is no child and the symptoms will gradually abate. The breasts may produce milk for a few weeks afterwards and may cause some discomfort. This can be relieved by a breast pump, but I would caution against overuse of this method as it will prolong the milk production. Have you any questions?”

Kylo sat aghast, after a few seconds he remembered to close his mouth, a few seconds after that he managed to speak, “So, what you’re saying is my body thinks I’m pregnant and I’m going to be producing milk for my non-existent offspring for weeks! Is there nothing I can take to dry the milk up?”

“Well, there have been some trials done on a drug, Domhnaletryne, but it isn’t reliable and we would have to get the medication delivered when the next supply ship is due, which is in…” he flipped the screen to his calendar, “…9 days. I will put a request form to General Hux.”

Ren groaned when he heard the name, “No. No. I don’t want anyone else knowing about my…condition…Is there anything else I can try?”

“Well there are old wives remedies that you could research, I would caution against use of unregulated drugs, but natural remedies could help. Otherwise I’m afraid you will just have to wait until the symptoms run their course…”

Ren banged his fist on the desk in fury. “Run their course! This is medical negligence!”

The doctor flinched but recovered himself smartly, “Mr Ren, I have to point out that if you had not neglected to use a prophylactic, you would not be in this situation in the first place. Now is there anything else I can do?”

Kylo stood, a little shame faced, and let out a sigh, “I am…sorry…” the word felt strange in his mouth but he realised that he may need to stay on the doctors good side if the symptoms worsened. 

“Apology accepted. It will be the pregnancy hormones Mr Ren, you might find yourself given to unexpected bouts of rage…” he was quickly silenced by the slamming of his door.

 

It was a couple of days later that General Hux discovered a damaged; read slaughtered, data pad on the floor of the corridor leading to the command deck. It was making an irritating bleeping noise and the cracked screen was blinking on and off showing an image of a well-developed human female tucking large fibrous leaves into her bra. Hux was all at once repulsed and irritated that someone was watching unregulated porn on shift. He slung the data pad at Lieutenant Mitaka and demanded that he discover who the culprit was.

In his room Kylo unbandaged his aching breasts and rubbed at the crosshatched marks on his skin. As his fingers skimmed his nipples, milk oozed and formed tiny white droplets which ran down his chest and his noticeably rounded belly. “Fuck this with fire!” Kylo hissed and picked up his discarded tee-shirt, mopping at the milky trails half-heartedly. That night he padded the bra that he had appropriated from Phasma’s quarters with standard issue toilet tissue. He woke the next day with morning wood and two bra cups full of papier-mâché.

Later that day, two hours into a meeting with General Hux and his lackeys, Kylo sat distractedly listening as the man ranted on about slipping standards, wanton destruction of ships property and unregulated porn. Hux held up the data pad that Kylo had himself thrown at the wall in frustration and the knight sank further into his seat and avoided the general’s gaze. 

Another hour passed, Kylo became increasingly aware of the heaviness of his breasts, the bandages were beginning to irritate his sensitive nipples and he was soaking wet under his robes. He stood up from the table. “Excuse me General. I have something I need to attend to,” he said, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity.

Hux let out a huff of irritation, “The meeting is almost over Ren. Can’t it wait?”

“I’m afraid not. It is a matter of utmost urgency…Snoke…things…” He waved his hands in a murdering gesture. As he spoke he felt another gush of milk soak the front of his robe. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the General. 

“Oh just go. Do your Force business....” Hux said waving towards the door in annoyance.

Kylo had been AWOL for three days before Hux knocked on his door. Holed up, naked on his bed, breasts heavy with milk, nipples swollen and leaking, he was so far past fucking miserable it just wasn’t funny. He sensed the general but chose to ignore the military tattoo being rapped, only Hux would beat out the Imperial March in an attempt to gain entry. Kylo risked a smirk. What he didn’t expect however was the door to swing open and Hux to march in scowling and shouting. “What the fuck do you think you’re playin…” Hux’s words died on his lips as Kylo brought up his knees sharply to hide the swollen appendages leaking milk onto his belly. The two men stared at each other until the banging of the door behind Hux brought them back to their senses. 

“Holy Kriff Ren!” Hux managed to force out. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Now GET OUT!” Kylo shouted pointing to the door with the hand that wasn’t trying to snatch hold of the sheet to cover himself. 

“Are those…real?” Hux said taking one step forward and gesturing in the direction of Kylo’s chest.

“Of course they’re fucking real you giant Nerf!” Kylo spat.

“Can I see?” Hux took another step forward, drawn in fascination. 

“Are you off your tiny mind?” Kylo shouted. “Just go. Leave me alone. This will all be over in a few more days and then I can go back to murdering and slaughtering duties, and we will never speak of this again.”

“Ren…Kylo…I can’t un-see your…breasts...They happen to be quite magnificent. Could I just have another quick look and then I’ll leave. Please…”

“Magnificent? Ha! Fucking leaking bags of milk! Yeah Hux. Totally magnificent!”

Hux took one step closer, peeling off first one glove and then the other, revealing pale, bird-boned hands. Kylo realised that this was the first time he had seen an inch of Hux’s skin below the neck and it felt a strangely intimate gesture. 

Hux reached out and placed one outstretched finger on Kylo’s knee. “Please Kylo?” 

The naked knight sighed the sigh of a long-suffering force user, half a ship away, 300 glasses in the canteen rose four inches into the air and dropped to the floor with an almighty crash. He dropped his knees until his legs were stretched out on the bed in front him, allowing Hux to take in the full glory of his naked body. The red head inhaled sharply, choked on his own spittle, coughed, and then reached out slowly towards a dusky pink nipple on which a dew drop had gathered, he swept his fingertip through the liquid and brought it to his lips, his pink tongue flicked out and licked the milk away.  
“Hmm…sweet…” he murmured “…More.”

Kylo knitted his brows together and stared at the man standing before him, Hux seemed to sway towards him like a man magnetised. As he watched, another bead of milk formed on the nipple and the general gave a low moan. 

“Really?” Kylo said exasperatedly.

“Yes. Really.” Hux whispered, head dipping, lips forming an ‘O’.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “You want…these?”

“Oh Gods. Yes.” Hux cried out, before closing the gap and latching onto the nipple with an eager mouth. His hands cradled each breast tenderly as he nursed. Kylo’s eyes closed as he felt the tongue of the other man curl gently around the areole of his nipple and the soft tug of him beginning to suckle. 

Hux felt, as much as tasted Kylo’s milk letting down, the consistency changed, creamier and sweeter, flooding his taste buds as it began to flow freely, his mouth filled and milk dribbled from the corners of his lips, dripping down his chin and onto his uniform jacket. He cared not.

Kylo was both surprised and embarrassed at the rush of unexpected arousal he felt as Hux nursed. His cock plumped and filled, the actions of the red head’s tongue sending very urgent messages to his crotch. He tried to clamp his legs closed, but Hux shuffled closer, up onto the bed, and wedged his knee firmly in between the other man’s knees, to prevent him. As he pulled off the breast to swap sides he muttered a very firm “No!”

Kylo whimpered and his hips jerked as his now fully erect penis ached for the need of some friction. Hux pressed his immaculately trousered thigh firmly between Kylo’s knees and succeeded in giving him exactly what he needed. His cock thrust against the soft wool of the general’s trousers and spread trails of precome along the inner seam. The dark haired man groaned in relief as he frotted against Hux, every stroke matching that of the sucking on his teat.

The slurping noises spilling from Hux were sinful, occasionally he let out a tiny moan of contentment as his belly filled with the warm creamy liquid. Kylo responded to each moan with an answering moan of his own, his hips jerking reflexively in response to the noise and the gentle tugging on his distended nipple. As Hux suckled one nipple he caressed the other with the palm of his hand, occasionally weighing the fullness, or teasing the nipple between his fingers. Kylo frotted frantically and panted, desperate for something to drive him over the edge. As if Hux read his mind, he felt a hand close around his glans and finally, finally, enough friction. He thrust, once, twice, three times, and with a grunt coated Hux’s fist with his sticky release, come spurting between the other man’s fingers and landing in great creamy dollops on the once pristine trousers. 

Hux responded by gently nibbling at the nipple in his mouth, and then soothing it with his soft pink tongue. He pulled off the breast with a tiny pop, and looked up into the face of a wrecked Kylo, and then down at his own equally wrecked clothing.

“If we’re going to make this a regular thing, I’m going to have to remove my clothes next time.”

“Hmmm?” Kylo managed, blissed out, his breasts empty and comfortable for the first time in weeks.

“I said, if you and I are going to do this on a regular basis I will have to get naked too, perhaps I’ll bring some lounge wear over for afterwards, and a few of my toiletries...”

Kylo’s eyelids fluttered closed, he slumped backwards against the wall, and slithered sideways until his head hit the mattress. He snored. Hux raised an eyebrow and, standing up, he stroked his hand in circles over his full belly and smiled. 

Before he left, he carefully wiped a clean wet flannel over Kylo’s breasts and applied some nipple cream that he found in the refresher. He tucked a soft fluffy towel underneath Kylo’s sleeping form and covered him with a blanket. There may have been a gentle kiss to the forehead and a whispered “Goodnight” but that is between the general and his sleeping beauty.

 

Over the next few months the two of them ran up against a few “issues” with their arrangement. Firstly it became very apparent that Hux took on the unasked for role of Kylo’s protector, growling fiercely if any other person got within three feet of his knight. This they eventually put down to the hormones in Kylo’s milk having an unexpected effect on the testosterone levels of the ginger haired man. This behaviour was tempered by Kylo giving Hux a gentle Force-strangle if Hux took more than a step towards his poor unsuspecting rival. Secondly, Kylo’s milk took much, much longer to dry up than it would have done without him feeding Hux, sometimes twice a day, but by the time this happened both men had found other things that liked to be sucked, and they were almost four months into their relationship. Hux did feel a pang of regret when Kylo’s breasts began to shrink, but this was replaced with justifiable rejoicing when he realised his boyfriend had pecs to die for and nipples that stayed as sensitive as they had been when he was nursing. 

Oh…and Phasma never did find out where her bra disappeared to…

**Author's Note:**

> Cabbage leaves in your bra are supposed to relieve the symptoms of milk engorged breasts. This is bollocks in my humble opinion. 
> 
> Thank you my darling Pixies for being ever vigilant with their 30 minute writing sessions, helping me to wrestle this monster into story shape.


End file.
